


Just Ask Her

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Autographs, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, Spoilers, adrienette - Freeform, guitar villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When did something so simple like asking for an autograph become so hard to do? Spoilers for Guitar Villain </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask Her

The kids who had gone home for lunch trickled through the gym door. Adrien lagged behind them. He gripped tightly to his cd and pen as he surveyed the room.

"Whoa kid!" Plagg stuck out his head from Adrien's shirt pocket. "Watch your step or you're gonna bump into somebody!"

"I'm just really nervous," Adrien said.

"Why? You're only asking for Marinette's signature, it's not like you're gonna marry her or something. Look kid, you asked Jagged Stone for his' with no problem. Why is she so different?" Plagg responded.

"I don't know!" Adrien anxiously exclaimed. "I shouldn't feel nervous but I _do._ "

Adrien glanced over to his left. Marinette and her friend Alya were standing by the stairs looking over the latest _Metal Lourd_ issue. Ayla's lips moved as she pointed at one of the pages. Marinette nodded.

"Now don't be a scaredy cat. Just ask her," Plagg encouraged him.

Plagg retreated back into the pocket. Adrien took a few unsteady steps before approaching the girls.

"Hey Marinette!" He held out his cd and pen in front of him.

She made a movement with her arm to lean against the railing but stumbled. Alya gave Marinette a concerned look before looking back at her magazine.

"Oh hey Adrien!" Marinette cheerfully said.

"Um I'm a really big fan of Jagged Stone and I love your cover," he told her.

"Oh thank you!"

"I was wondering if I could get an a-autograph," he stuttered.

"Oh um I could ask him--" Marinette started.

"I--" he shoved the cd and pen in her hand. He placed his hand on the back of his head as he flashed her a nervous grin. 

"I wanted, I wanted to see if I could get yours," he pointed at her.

Marinette stared down at the cd with a dumbfounded expression. Alya smirked as she flipped one of the pages and continued to read.

"Mine? Oh. Yeah," Marinette signed the cd and gave it back to him. "Here you go!"

"Great! Thanks Marinette!" Adrien held the cd close to his chest as he walked away.

Plagg peeked out again.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad," he said. 

"Yeah! It's great!" Adrien smiled as his fingers traced over her signature. "Her handwriting's cute."

Plagg snorted.

"You sure about that?" He teased. 

Adrien stopped. He looked back at Marinette and Alya. Marinette had her hands over her cheeks and was blushing. The two girls laughed.

Adrien blinked as his gaze lingered on Marinette. Something stirred inside of him.

"I think?"

Alya noticed that Adrien was staring at them. She nudged Marinette who raised her hand and waved at him.

With a lovelorn expression, he waved back.


End file.
